Save Me From Myself
by PrettyxReckless415
Summary: First story lol please don't hate! Pezberry! On the surface Santana Lopez is just another Spoiled rich Cheerleader but things aren't always what they seem. Will the new girl Rachel Berry be the only one who can save her? Warning: Violence and Sexual Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Save Me From Myself

First story! Lol please don't hate :) Pezberry! On the surface Santana Lopez is just another Spoiled rich Cheerleader, but things aren't always what they seem. Will the new girl Rachel Berry be the only one who can save her? Warning: Rated M for Mild Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Assault, and Violence

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any rights to it**

Chapter One- Santana

"SANTANA ROSALINA LOPEZ! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M CALLING YOU! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR CHEERIOS PRACTICE!" Santana's mother screamed from the doorway of her daughter's huge room. A very reluctant Santana groaned and cursed under her breath as she rolled out of her king sized bed.

"I'M UP DIOS MIO!" Mornings really weren't Santana's thing, but after the night-scratch that night**s **that she had who could blame her. All she knew was her morning wasn't going to be great either if she was late to practice. Coach would kill her, and she was already at the bottom of the pyramid. She quickly put on the uniform she laid out the night before, put her hair in the signature Cheerio ponytail, and did her makeup. Having no time for breakfast she poured herself a mug of coffee knowing that she would need it. She grabbed her books, got into her new Cherry Red 2012 Ford Mustang Convertible (a present for her birthday), and drove to school.

As soon as she pulled up she was ambushed by her two best friends Brittany and Quinn. "Thank god! I thought you were going to be late! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Do you realize what Coach would've done if you were late-"Quinn was cut off by an amused Santana.

"Q chill! You're starting to ramble," Santana said with a smile. At that very moment a very happy Brittany engulfed her in a huge hug. "Ow Conio!" Santana winced in pain, and a sad Brittany quickly apologized.

"I'm Sorry S! I didn't mean to make you curse in Spanish."

"Don't worry about it Britts. Not your fault." And it wasn't her fault. The bruises were nobody's fault but her own, and she deserved every one of them. The three girls made their way to the gym for another brutal Cheerios practice. Since Santana had no time to finish her coffee she decided to just leave it in her locker until after practice. She knew if she didn't drink it she'd fall asleep in class again. That just couldn't happen.

After practice Santana was surprised she was still standing. She grabbed her stuff and made her way back to her locker to get her coffee. If only the stupid thing would open. "This is going to be a hell of a dayshe said out loud to no one in particular." And that it was.

**a/n: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry it's so short but I had to stop it there for a reason. I really hope you like it! And maybe Review? Pretty Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Rachel

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any rights to it**

Rachel Berry Pulled up to her new school in her Purple 2011 Jeep Wrangler. _Here we go again _she thought to herself. Another school, another set of pre-designed cliques that don't want to welcome the new girl. Her Daddy's job moves around a lot, so she was never really in one place for that long. She had been to 9 schools in the past 10 years.

"This time is different" she said out loud this time. This time her Daddy promised her that they were here to stay. Lima, Ohio was no paradise, but if she had a chance to call someplace home she would take it. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror. Her long brown hair was down today and slightly curled and she had on very simple makeup. She wore her favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a grey tank top. On her feet she wore grey plaid converse.

The small brunette made her way into the school, sighing in relief when she realized the main office was right in front and she would not have to ask for directions. Once inside the main office she approached the front desk, and was greeted by the very sweet secretary who told her the principal would be right with her.

"Miss Berry? Principal Figgins is ready for you now."

"Thanks," Rachel said and she walked up to the office door only panicking a little bit. Once inside she took a seat in the chair opposite of the desk.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School. Here is your schedule and your map. If you want we can assign someone to show you around-"

"No thank you." Rachel answered a little too quickly. No need to alienate herself more. Principal Figgins was looking at her rather quizzically so she put on her sweetest smile and added, "I think I'll find my way just fine."

Truth be told, Rachel was terrible with directions. She couldn't navigate her way out of a paper bag, but she didn't want to be that new girl that needs an escort. She could take care of herself. She had been doing it for long enough. The small brunette took out the map that the principal gave her and made her way in the direction that she hoped would lead her to class. She didn't look up from the map until she heard a very angry scream and some very unkind words in both Spanish and English.

"What the fuck Ru Paul don't you have eyes? Watch where the fuck you're going." This was perfect. She had spilled coffee on a cheerleader, so much for blending in on her first day.

"I am so sorry! Let me help you!" She quickly started dabbing the coffee stain with a napkin. Santana winced in pain and gave the smaller girl a look that could instill fear in the eyes of anyone.

"I think you've done enough." And with that, the fuming Latina made off toward the girls bathroom, stopping at her locker to pick up a new top to her uniform. Once at the bathroom she checked under every stall to make sure no one was in there before she started to change. She took off her shirt, and looked in the mirror. She could enter a picture of her body in an art show with all of the different colors that were scattered across it. There were the pink scars and the yellowed bruises, and then there was the newer stuff, which was bluish purple with some red where she bled. She got so caught up in thought that she didn't even notice someone else there. Rachel was standing there wide eyed, mouth hanging open, staring at the taller girl. In her hand, she held the shirt she had just retrieved from her car. When she finally mustered up the courage to speak, it came out slightly stuttered and rushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I th-thought you might need a shirt, but I see you have one so I'll just go. She made a quick advance for the door. She was stopped by a death grip around her wrist. The still shirtless Latina gave her most menacing glare.

"If you tell anyone what you saw, I will end you. Got it?" She said it calmly, which almost made it sound worse. The smaller girl let out a small whimper.

"Got it, I won't tell a sole." And with that, the death grip was retracted and Rachel hurried out of the bathroom. This was by far the worst first day of school she had ever had, and it wasn't even first period yet. She looked at her watch, and class was starting in 5 minutes. She took the map out again, this time paying very close attention to where she was going. All throughout first and second period she could not stop thinking about the sight she saw in the girls' bathroom. If someone was hurting that girl, then it was no wonder she was the way she was. The easiest way to cover up hurt is with anger, and she had never met a girl who had more anger than her in her entire life. By the time she got to third period, Rachel was feeling better. She hadn't seen the Latina since their encounter this morning, and she didn't plan on crossing paths with her again. Things were looking up, that was until she walked into her third period classroom. By the time she got in the room most of the seats were already taken.

"You must be the new student! I'm Mr. Shuester." Rachel quickly nodded hoping he wouldn't make a big deal about it. He did anyway. "Class this is our new student Rachel Berry, I want you all to give her a warm welcome. Rachel you can take the seat next to Santana and look on with her. Rachel turned around to see who she was sitting with and to her dismay her eyes were met by two cold ones, and they belonged to the cheerleader from the coffee incident. She took a deep breath and made her way to her seat, only she didn't quite make it there, because she was tripped by the taller girl, Santana, who was now laughing at her expense along with a good portion of the class.

"Santana, office now!" Mr. Shuester reprimanded her, and she left with a shrug. Something told Rachel after what Santana had been through, a little detention was nothing to her. Rachel Picked herself up, dusted herself off, and took her seat. If she kept a brave face maybe things would get better. One can only hope.

**A/n: I would love to know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
